1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels, particularly to a touch panel based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various electronic devices such as mobile phones, car navigation systems, and the like are equipped with optically transparent touch panels applied over display devices such as liquid crystal panels. The electronic apparatus is operated when contact is made with the touch panel corresponding to elements appearing on the display device. A demand thus exists for such touch panels to maximize visibility and reliability in operation. Resistive and capacitive type touch panels are widely applied because of the higher accuracy and low cost of production.
The traditional touch panels have only one touch work surface. However, when the touch panels are applied in cell phones, flat plane display devices, and other electronic devices, they usually need additional keys on their sides to control volume or their switches. Therefore, a single traditional touch panel cannot perform sensing touch signals resulted from its different surfaces.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.